


Quiet

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Infidelity, Kai is his own warning, Rough Sex, very mild humiliation and consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Sex with Kai was never quiet.  Nor necessarily private.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymouse on tumblr, who requested "Kai fucking Ally before one of the cult meetings and everyone (including her wife) hears everything." Literally just porn, no use looking for any substance here. Written pre-7x06.

_How is this my life?_

The question went through Ally’s head twenty times a day lately, but never more than when Kai Anderson’s face was between her legs.

He approached the task in typical Kai fashion. Half of him knew exactly how to taunt, how to make her come to him. Light flicks of his tongue had her hips pitching forward for more, only to be held back with bruising force. The other half of him was disgusting — juvenile, even — sloppily lapping at her, obscenely thrusting his tongue inside her. Kai was always a tightrope act between alluring and repulsive.

Right now he meant business. Two of his sizable fingers raked at the sensitive spot inside her while his tongue worked the outside in hard, heavy strokes. His shower-wet hair tickled her thighs, black eyes watching her from behind the stringy blue mess. Ally was absolutely drenching his face.

The table wasn’t going to make it this time. Ally could hear it creaking under her. She dared not put all her weight on it. She had one foot solidly planted on the floor and the other awkwardly perched on Kai’s bare shoulder.

She was close, so close. And clearly Kai knew it because the moment she really started trembling, he stopped.

"God no, you bastard," she gritted out, her pelvis spasming from the broken contact.

Kai rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His stubble still glistened. "You know how this works." He made quick work of his fly. He was violently hard, oozing onto his fingers.

_How is this happening?_

"Do it."

Ally hesitated. She still had trouble bending over for this man. Or maybe a part of wanted to be made to do it.

Kai was not above it. He grabbed her by her crumpled sweatshirt and hauled her up to his eye level. "You’re going to dribble your slime all over my face and then give me that look?" He shook his head. "Don't think so."

He spun her around sharply, Ally’s hands catching the table to keep herself from face-planting onto it. Kai kicked her legs apart and pressed the heel of his palm between her shoulder blades, making her arch for him. "Better cooperate," he whispered, rubbing himself between her legs without entering her. "We don’t have long."

Ally rose to her elbows, only to be pinned down with more crushing force. "What do you mean?" she snapped at him over her shoulder.

"I mean—" He shoved himself inside her hard enough to make her scramble for purchase on the opposite edge of the table. "—we have guests arriving shortly."

" _What?_ "

Kai began a slow, hard grind inside her. Ally’s body was embarrassingly accommodating after all his teasing. He wouldn’t touch her where she needed it, though, and his hold ensured she couldn’t thrust back against him. She couldn’t do anything but helplessly take the steady rhythm of his invasion.

Kai liked her best like that.

"Tell me the door’s locked," Ally panted.

"Hmmm." He nuzzled her hair out of the way and whispered against her neck, "I can’t remember, to be honest."

_What the hell am I doing?_

She was getting impossibly more turned on, that's what. Ally’s whole body jerked at the suggestion. It was too much, the thought of their "guests" walking down those stairs and finding her like this... bent over this table like a whore... this table where they did business, for fuck’s sake... getting fucked by a man she’d hated weeks ago. Still didn’t particularly like.

The thought of _Ivy_ walking in and seeing it...

Kai must have enjoyed the idea as well because his pace picked up, and his hand slid around her hip and over her belly, his fingertips just barely brushing her mound.

"They might be up there right now," he suggested, "on the other side of that door."

"God, Kai," Ally moaned.

"Shh. Better be quiet." And that, of course, was the moment he chose to slip one long finger down and rub the tender, bulging spot he’d been avoiding.

Ally bit into her forearm to silence herself, but it was too intense — the slick drag of his cock, the soft pad of his fingertip. He gave her an especially brutal thrust, and Ally let out a hoarse shout.

"Shh, none of that," Kai whispered, doing it again and again, even as he placed deceptively gentle kisses down her jaw. "You can fuck my hand, though. Go on. Show me what you want."

Ally reached between them, grabbing his hand and pressing the heel of his palm against her. She wantonly bucked against it, and Kai stilled, letting her work and humming in her ear as she pushed back onto his length. She sped up, and he broke off in a strained chuckle. "God, you’re a hot little bitch, aren’t you?"

Ally growled at him, but he silenced her with his mouth, his tongue sloppy and coated with her slickness.

_What do I see in this animal?_

He broke away, panting hard in her ear. "Tick tock, cupcake."

Ally worked even harder for it. The table rattled out a cadence; the noise ricocheted off the wood paneling and filled the basement.

"Bet they can hear that next door," Kai taunted her.

"Ahh, fuck," Ally cursed loudly.

"God, woman. Do you _want_ to get caught?"

It wasn’t just the table. The room echoed with the obscene sounds of their bodies — their heavy breathing, the wet smack of their flesh.

"Was that a knock?" Kai asked.

Ally couldn’t tell, and she didn’t care. She was right on the brink.

"Wonder who?" he continued mercilessly. "Your wife, maybe?" He reached up with his free hand and grabbed her breast, twisted her nipple hard. "You think she's gonna come down those stairs and find you creaming all over my cock like a goddamn—"

Ally roared out her release. She wouldn't have cared if they heard it in Chicago. Her body shook so hard with spasms that she could feel her heart seize painfully. It felt like it would never end, and she cried out over each one.

_Is this even real?_

Kai never gave her a chance to come down, and he was bestial in his own quest for release. He slammed her flat on the table and grasped her hips, lifting her off her feet as he drove into her. The table scraped loudly across the floor under the assault. He spread her open and hammered at her bruised flesh faster and faster, curse words gradually dissolving into a stream of indistinguishable groans. In moments, he was coming. He jerked her up by the elbows and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his front.

Whimpering.

He stayed like that a long few seconds and then slowly let her go, planting his hands on the table at her side, gasping for air against her back. He idly kissed a trail over her shoulder blade.

"Did you really hear a knock?"

"Mm-hmm."

Ally shoved out from under him, scooping her discarded jeans off the floor and frantically pulling the legs right side out. "You asshole."

Kai refastened his own jeans and tugged a sweater over his head, giving Ally a smug smirk.

"Do you think they heard?"

"No doubt." Kai inhaled deeply. "They're going to smell it, too."

Her underwear was hopelessly twisted. Ally decided just to shove it in her jeans pocket and go commando. "You did lock the door, though, didn't you?"

Kai didn't answer. He was already at the foot of the stairs and headed up. "Better hurry," he called back to her with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are lovely. :) You can find me on tumblr at [sportivetricks](http://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
